


Крылья из пепла

by Falde



Series: Феникс [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Чанёль не так представлял себе борьбу за свободу. Но, видимо, он был слишком наивен.





	Крылья из пепла

**Author's Note:**

> суперсилы, всё ещё дискриминация и по-прежнему пожары. Смерти второстепенных персонажей. Сиквел к «Фениксу».  
> бета — .Крист

Чанёль поспешно сбежал с лестницы и посмотрел по сторонам — среди минусов подземного города было слишком большое количество улиц, туннелей и выходов, и за прошедшие недели он так и не смог толком запомнить, что и куда ведёт. Но сейчас у него не было времени вспоминать.

Вдали в очередной раз раздались крики и выстрелы, и он свернул в проход, из которого доносились звуки. Если память не изменяла, где-то в той стороне находился шестьдесят первый выход на поверхность. Тот самый, в который он провалился две недели назад.

На подземный город Чанёль с друзьями тогда набрёл совершенно случайно. Они подожгли машины полиции, наконец-то нормально воссоединились и продолжили бежать через лес. Весь их план, на самом-то деле, ограничивался пунктом «сбежать из столицы с её дискриминацией», а после — они собирались использовать свою силу, чтобы любой ценой оказаться как можно дальше.

Но это было до того, как земля под ногами Чанёля пошла рябью, затем пропала, а он в итоге пролетел несколько метров вниз по какому-то туннелю и упал прямиком на холодные каменные плиты. Где столкнулся лицом к лицу с удивлёнными колдунами. Конечно же, Чунмён, всегда старавшийся сделать всё, чтобы они держались вместе, отправил остальных в эту же дыру и сам спустился следом.

Тогда они и узнали, что попали в подземный город, входы в который были замаскированы плотными иллюзиями, сквозь которые пройти без колдунов было невозможно.

Но, так или иначе, они оказались не первыми, кто решил покинуть столицу. И не последними — новички прибывали довольно часто, как минимум трижды в неделю. Места хватало на всех — как говорили старожилы, даже за прошедший год они так и не смогли обойти весь подземный город и обжили только известные им улицы да несколько десятков важных выходов: один даже поднимался в столицу. С ресурсами колдунам тоже везло — те, на кого можно было положится, из старых друзей или просто сострадавших им, втайне поставляли со столицы провизию и свежие новости.

Глава подземного города говорил, что их единственная проблема — это информация. Её нужно было как можно больше, чтобы играть на одном поле против правительства, ущемляющего колдунов, достойно. Но, на взгляд Чанёля, не меньшей проблемой были способности. Их чрезмерное или нерациональное использование вело к физическому истощению, и, как Чанёль успел заметить, мало кто в городе умел пользоваться своими способностями правильно.

Оказалось, что на самом деле проблем было три. И с третьей — предательством — им пришлось иметь дело сейчас.

Чанёль выскочил в зал, где был расположен выход на поверхность, и сразу же использовал силу, позволяя появиться стене огня, чтобы отделить от себя заполнивших зал военных. Глава города сказал, что, возможно, целью вторжения было возвращение колдунов в столицу. Но Чанёль теперь видел, что это не так — на полу уже лежали тела как колдунов, так и солдат, а стрельба не прекращалась.

— Рад, что ты пришёл, хён, — крикнул ему Санджун, поспешно спрятался обратно за ящики с фруктами, которые служили ему щитом от пуль, и вслепую отправил оттуда большие шары льда. Ему удалось выбить оружие у одного из солдат, и Чанёль улыбнулся. Санджуну было всего шестнадцать, но он был одним из лучших ледяных колдунов города. Ему, конечно, для многого ещё не хватало сил, но усердия ему было не занимать. Как и смелости.

Чанёль щёлкнул пальцами, создавая большого огненного феникса, и отправил его вперёд. Феникс послушно летал кругами, заставляя солдат отступать назад, и расплавлял винтовки, если удавалось задеть их своих хвостом. Чанёль до сих пор не знал, насколько сильный огонь он может вызвать, но думать об этом сейчас тоже не было времени.

— Где остальные? — спросил он. Не могли же солдаты перебить абсолютно всех, кто защищал проход в город вместе с Санджуном, хотя бы потому, что тел на земле было не так много.

— Ранены, отправил их подальше к центру, — Санджун кивнул головой в сторону небольшого отверстия в стене за своей спиной. — По вентиляции они смогут добраться до целителей.

Чанёль кивнул, создал несколько огненных драконов и отправил их кружить у выхода в коридор. Потом обернулся, позволяя пламени взвиться вокруг него подобно торнадо — единственным укрытием в зале были ящики, за которыми прятался Санджун, и ему было проще защищаться собственной силой.

Очередной ледяной шар Санджуна угодил в ботинки одного из солдат, а потом лёд неожиданно начал взбираться выше по его ногам и расползаться в стороны, сковывая ноги всех, кто стоял поблизости.

— Хён, ты видел, как я могу? — засмеялся Санджун, быстро выглянув из-за ящиков, чтобы оценить результат. Чанёль посмотрел на него и показал большой палец. Ему показалось, что в вентиляционном отверстии за спиной Санджуна мелькнула тень, но через мгновение её уже там не было. Чанёль снова перевёл взгляд на солдат, к которым по туннелю уже успело спуститься подкрепление, — нужно было придумать, как запечатать вход в подземный город, пока нападавших не стало слишком много.

Возможно, для начала стоило просто заполнить огнём весь туннель между входом и залом? Пока не появится вариант получше.

Чанёль легко взмахнул рукой, создавая и отправляя вперёд созданного ягуара, который должен будет рассыпаться искрами и распространиться по туннелю, как только достигнет его.

А потом совсем рядом раздался выстрел. 

Чанёль услышал треск, следом глухой удар, а когда он повернулся, то Санджун уже лежал. В его голове зияла дыра, в которой было видно месиво из разорванного на части мозга и осколков черепа. Это было похоже на действие разрывных пуль, что делало ситуацию ещё хуже. Ведь правительство отказалось от их использования давным-давно, а теперь, получается, решило использовать против колдунов.

Чанёль застыл в ужасе, чувствуя подступающую тошноту и лёгкое покалывание в глазах. А из вентиляционного прохода возле ящиков вылез солдат. Он прошёл вперёд, сплюнул в сторону и небрежно пнул тело Санджуна, а потом резко опустил ногу на его затылок, и треск от этого показался оглушительным. После чего он посмотрел на Чанёля и несколько раз повторил движение, превращая голову Санджуна в ещё большее месиво.

Люди столицы, определённо, стоили своего трусливого правительства. Чанёль шумно выдохнул, и когда солдат поднял на него свою винтовку, он просто позволил своей ярости взять верх. Последнее, что он заметил, прежде чем сознание затянуло ярким огнём, был его собственный феникс, растущий с пугающей скоростью. Выстрелы стали звучать чаще и хаотичнее, солдаты кричали и переходили на полный боли вой, но до него это всё доносилось словно сквозь толстую стену, шумело на фоне как забытый телевизор.

Он пришёл в себя только когда крики затихли. Там, где раньше стояли ящики и убийца Санджуна и лежали останки последнего, теперь был только пепел и обугленные кости. Когда Чанёль посмотрел по сторонам, то увидел, что остальным повезло немного больше — не все из них дошли до стадии костей. Они просто получили сильные ожоги, которых оказалось слишком много, чтобы остаться в живых. У них была ярко-красная вздувшаяся кожа, но местами казалось, что она попросту сгорела и исчезла, выставив на всеобщее обозрение мышцы. Тёмно-коричневые струпья покрывали их руки, а пальцы и вовсе почернели, больше напоминая сожжённую древесину.

С крыльев стоявшего за его спиной феникса неспешно осыпался пепел и Чанёль прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз жалея, что не может повернуть время вспять.

Он не так представлял себе борьбу за свободу. Колдуны подземного города не хотели возвращать себе свои права силой, считая, что использование последней во вред только ухудшит всё. Они верили, что договориться можно обо всём, если знать, на что давить, и старались добыть как можно больше секретной информации, оглашением которой можно было бы припугнуть правительство. Чанёль (да и не только он) верил, что этот план будет успешным.

Но, видимо, он был слишком наивен.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался знакомый голос, и Чанёль открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Минсока. Казалось, что тот слишком долго использовал свои способности и в итоге достиг предела. С бледной кожей и потрескавшимися губами, с покрасневшими белками глаз и огромными чёрными кругами вокруг них Минсок выглядел невероятно уставшим. Он немного пошатывался и казалось, что на ногах он стоит исключительно из чистого упрямства. 

Чанёль смутно подозревал, что выглядит не лучше.

— Я, — он поднял трясущуюся руку и обвёл ею зал. — Это всё сделал я, хён. Они убили Санджуна, который был ещё ребёнком, и я просто вышел из себя. Я сжёг их всех, хён. Я не хотел причинять никому вред, но просто не смог сдерживаться.

Минсок грустно улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю, Чанёль, — сказал он успокаивающим тоном. — Просто иногда так получается. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, и уж точно не перестал быть собой от этого.

Минсок всегда понимал других и сейчас Чанёль был ему благодарен за то, что тот не задавал лишних вопросов, и без того догадываясь, что его тревожит.

— Что с остальными, хён? — тихо спросил Чанёль. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и даже опустошённым, словно сам он тоже выгорел изнутри.

— Наши все в порядке, — ответил Минсок. — Чонин сломал ногу, но Исин с этим разберётся, как только закончит помогать тем, кто находится в критическом состоянии. В целом, потери в городе не настолько велики, насколько могли бы быть. Все неплохо дали отпор нападавшим. 

Неплохо, Чанёль знал это сам. Санджун и его ребята, например, достойно защищали выход в город. Они были смелыми и сильными, они не струсили и не сбежали, хотя могли бы. И Санджун вовремя отправил раненых к целителям, пока они не присоединились к уже погибшим колдунам. Которые теперь останутся только пеплом и воспоминаниями. Чанёль всхлипнул, и только тогда заметил, что, оказывается, из его глаз катились слёзы.

— Всё наладится, Чанёль, — мягко улыбнулся ему Минсок, встал на цыпочки и осторожно погладил его по голове. — Ты хорошо постарался. Как и все, кто был здесь.

Чанёль молчал, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Он пытался убедить себя, что не сделал ничего ужасного, ведь эти люди первыми начали убивать. К тому же, они явно не просто следовали приказам — иначе зачем бы превращать чужой череп в кашу? Видимо, это была какая-то личная неприязнь к колдунам. Да и, в конце концов, Чанёль мог бы умереть следующим, если бы ничего не предпринял. Но эти мысли не помогали, и ему всё равно казалось, что он потерял человеческий облик. 

— Пойдём отсюда, — сказал Минсок, за рукав потянув его к лестнице. — Сейчас соберём всех и решим, что делать дальше. Здесь больше нельзя оставаться, раз местоположение подземного города раскрыли.

Чанёль быстро вытер лицо рукавом и кивнул. В этой ситуации у него не было времени на сожаления. 

Ни у кого не было времени.


End file.
